Return to Me
by PiercedStarling89
Summary: What exactly is Kyle suppose to do now that Zoe is dead? The missing scene of Kyle seeing Zoe after Cordelia revived her.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Me

He had killed Madison. Choked the life out of her in cold blood. He had lost control too many times since he had been pieced back together. He had felt so out of his mind that he could do nothing but fulfill the need to let loose his anger and wrath. Countless times he had had beaten the life out of someone. But this had been different. Madison had let Zoe, his sweet loving Zoe, go to the dark place out of spite, out of hatred and desire to be the most powerful of them all. She deserved to die. She deserved to feel him drain the life from her like she had tried to make him do to Zoe earlier. Her larynx had crushed under his fingers like putty and not a single part of him felt remorse. She had started to pack anyway, just like Spaulding had said. No one would care. No one would miss or mourn her. It was her fault he had died the first time. It was her fault his heart was breaking right now.

She had promised him. Zoe, his Zoe… she had promised she wouldn't leave him. He had seen her face when he had pushed Madison away for the final time saying he only wanted Zoe. She couldn't believe it. She had gone through life so damn alone. She had killed her first love because she was a black widow, and murdered again to exact revenge on Madison's behalf. It had only been hours since he had watched her descend to hell, only to wake gasping and crying because her own personal hell had been him leaving her over and over again. Didn't she understand that from the first moment he saw her, she was it for him? Every moment of hell he had gone through was worth it because he loved her. God he loved her. But now, with no supreme and Madison dead, she really wasn't coming back to him. He had been helpless to do anything when she was impaled on the iron fence, helpless to save her once she had been gotten down. She had made him a promise and now…now she was gone.

The butler, Spaulding, showed him where to bury Madison's body. It was simple to get rid of her and if he could harm her anymore than killing her, he would if he knew it would bring her spirit pain. He wished she felt the agony rushing through his veins. Her death had been simple. He should have bashed in her head like he had done to the child molesting fuck that had been his mother.

He went back inside the house, covered in dirt and begging his head for a respite from the endless loop that was reeling in his head. He kept seeing her die, her lifeless hand clutched within his own as he remembered her carefree laughter that he had heard in Florida before they came back to this place. The effortless smile she had had once she had escaped the clutches of people like Madison and Fiona. How she had felt, warm and safe, wrapped in his arms every night when they fell asleep. He didn't know how he was suppose to sleep tonight knowing she lay cold in the green house.

Climbing into the shower, he stood letting the warm water rain down upon him, rinsing away the dirt and grime, and the beautiful red that had been her blood. Tears escaped his eyes before he could stop them, falling to his knees as he gripped the edge of the tub for support. How could the universe be so cruel to bring him back only to have the reason he bothered breathing be taken away?

He didn't know how long he let himself stay ripped apart in the tub but it must have been a good deal of time. By the time he had the energy to stand and turn off the water it had long since run cold. Dripping wet, he climbed from the shower, drying himself off before climbing into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top that Zoe had bought him. They had taken very few of his clothes from his mother's house. Too many memories. He wished he had torched the entire house with her damn body in it.

He climbed in her bed, their bed…that's what she had called it once they had returned. Their bed. It smelled like her, like being wrapped in a warm blanket of Zoe. He wondered how long it would last before this was taken from him too…

He didn't know if only a few hours had passed but he was startled from sleep by something warm…a hand. A hand that was running through his hair, soft, like what she did to help him sleep before Fiona helped him talk again…Gasping he sat up quickly to see the smile hit her lips as he realized she was there.

"Am I dreaming? Or is this heaven?"

She was in his arms before she could answer, his lips on hers before a breath had passed. Her warm hands found the chilled skin of his cheeks as she placed her forehead against his.

"Not dreaming. And this is as close to heaven as I think I can get."

"How…no one…I just….I couldn't do anything! You promised! No one could fix it and I just…"

His words tumbled one after the other as he just kept looking at her, checking her over, and holding onto her with a vice grip.

"Cordelia is the Supreme. She completed the Seven Wonders and she revived me. It was quite difficult… but she did it. She healed her eyes too."

"I killed Madison."

Zoe laughed with his retort.

"Good. I would've been burnt at the stake if I did it."

Kyle looked at her as she laughed, the first easy breath he had taken escaping him as he looked into her big round brown eyes. She came back to him.

"As for my promise. I know I promised I would never leave. There is no one and nothing that could take me from you without me kicking and screaming and using every ounce of magic I have to fight that. What happened was an accident. I can't promise that nothing will ever happen to me. But just know that you're it for me Kyle. I love you. I love you more than I can put into words. And now…now we have forever."

Kissing her, he pulled her down to lay on top of him as he held her as close as he could get.

"Are you okay? I mean… that dark place is a terrible place to go to….if only for even a little while."

Nodding her head, she sniffled as tears shone in her eyes.

"I had already escaped my hell once today, I knew how to cope with it this time. In the end, your face was still an endless loop for my eternity, even if you were telling me you didn't love me."

Cupping her face with his hands, he made sure she was looking at him as he spoke his next words.

"I love you Zoe. I love you more than I could hope to ever explain. I love you. I love you. I love you. I'll say it over and over and over."

Kissing him, she felt him hard and needy against her leg as he cradled her in his arms. After dying today, she wanted him to make her feel anything and everything. Boldly, she ran her fingers underneath his waistband to feel him hot and hard in her hand. Stroking him with her small hands, he groaned as he felt himself grow under her touch.

"Make me feel alive Kyle. Please…"

He stripped her clothes from her, tossing the blooded clothes far away from them, to be burned and forgotten at another time. He saw the mark the impaled wound had left and he leaned down to kiss it softly. Running his hands over the rest of her body, he saw her writher under his touch as he held her close. He kissed his way up the column of her throat as he settled between her legs, her feet pushing down his pajama bottoms as she yanked his tank top off.

With every kiss he adorned to her body the three simple words tumbled from his mouth. I love you, I love you, I love you. He finally sank down into her deliciously tight wet heat, fully seated in her beautiful body. Tears sprang to her eyes as he slowly started a rhythm and he immediately feared he had hurt her.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"I can make love to my boyfriend without fear that my black widow cunt will kill him. He's telling me he loves me, showing me he adores me, and I died today. It's been a fucking day."

He laughed as he continued pleasuring her body, her breath catching in her throat as she felt breathy gasping moans escape her. She flipped them over as she rolled her hips, feeling him deep within her body and within her soul. She knew this would be over too quickly, pushing for pleasure after such a terrible day, so when her walls clamped down on him, her orgasm washing over her as she cried out loudly. A couple more thrusts as she was coming down and Kyle quickly followed, the wet heat of his cum cradled inside of her.

Kissing her forehead, Kyle pulled the blankets up as the sweat cooled on their skin and she shivered in his arms. The wicked game was over. She had come back to him. They were finally free.

I really hope y'all like this. I was kind of mad they didn't show the scene of them seeing one another after Cordelia revived her. But for once, they get a happy ending (yayyyy!)

Xoxoxo

Piercedstarling


	2. Chapter 2

Return to Me

Chapter Two

It had been only hours since Cordelia had proved her supremacy and had revived Zoe. Neither had slept much after their reunion. It was barely dawn and he just simply couldn't sleep. He knew the sound she made as she slept and her measured breaths showed she was on the edge of conscious and unconsciousness. The quiet even breaths passed through her precious lips as she curled into him, locked in his embrace as they shared a pillow between them. He couldn't stop watching her breathe. The simple inhale exhale of her chest caused his heart to hammer in his chest with happiness and fear. How simple humans were to harm; their skin was weak, their organs so easily destroyed. He didn't want her out of his sight for fear of losing her again. The hollow place that her death had left in his soul wasn't going to be easy to forget.

"I hear you thinking so loudly I feel like Nan."

Her eyes had been closed, but he shouldn't have been surprised that she knew he was completely lost to her at the moment. He was lost to her porcelain skin and her eyelashes that fanned across her high cheekbones that hid away her honey hazel tinted eyes. Enraptured with the small smirk that quirked in the corner of her lips as she gripped the arm he had cradled across her stomach. He pressed a soft kiss to that smirk before setting his head against her beating heart. The rhythm soothed his worry, if only minutely. Letting out a deep sigh, he felt her hand return to his hair as he continued burrowing his way into being surrounded by her.

"I think this is the safest I've ever felt in my life."

He heard her sharp breath at his comment, felt it as her chest expanded gathering an excess of air in her lungs. But still her fingers continued their ministrations in his hair.

"Didn't you ever feel safe with your Mom? You didn't have the words to explain what happened when she died… I guess I just never thought to bring it up again."

He bit his lip, knowing he had to reveal why he had done what he had. For fucks sake he had bashed the woman's face in. But he knew he would only appear more damaged after he revealed his mother's actions to her. Biting his lip he shook his head against her chest as his arms immediately wrapped around her tighter, holding her like a safety blanket.

"No I didn't. She was my nightmare."

Zoe felt her heart sink. When Kyle had been revived, she had done everything she could to distance herself from him, including delivering him back into his mothers' arms. He had been too messed up, frightened her too much to realize how badly she and Madison had fucked with this boy's life. And to hear she had left him with his nightmare made the endless pit of her stomach feel like burning acid embracing her heart.

"Why?"

The word was a whisper full of sorrow and remorse. His words had broken her heart, and he could hear it in the way the one simple word left her lips. Extracting himself from her embrace, he sat on the edge of the bed in only the pajama pants she had bought. His broad chest and mostly healed scars blended with the dawn as he pulled his knees to his chest as he spoke to her.

"My dad died when I was 9. Car accident. From that day on, she molested me. Got jealous of any girl I liked. Told me they couldn't give me what she gave me. She molested me when you brought me to the house. I had no words yet. She got jealous of you. Told me you'd never gave me what she did. It was the only time I knew she was wrong. I got so angry I bashed her face in. You remember the rest."

He waited for it. The noise of disgust. The need to rid herself of the sad pathetic excuse of a man that he was. Instead, all he heard was the sound of sniffles. Turning in disbelief, he saw tears cascading down her face as she looked at him with so much sadness and sympathy. Rocketing into his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder, her fingers wrapped in the curls at the nape of his neck. It took him a minute to hear the mantra she had tumbling from her lips, but finally he caught what she was saying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kyle. I'm so sorry."

Pulling her away from him just enough to see her face, his own was a mess of confusion. What had she done that she was so remorseful of?

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything Zoe."

"I gave you to her! Like a damn lost puppy dog or like a broken toy because I had no idea what to do with you! She was so sad… and now I find out she was some sick bitch who fucked with you for so long. Oh God I'm so sorry."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear to reveal her face from the curtain her locks had created, he cupped her cheek to garner her attention.

"You saved me. From the darkness. From her. From everything. You didn't know what you were doing. It's okay. I promise. I'm okay."

Kissing her forehead, he placed his against hers as they breathed in the light of a new day.

"I don't quite feel like leaving this bed today."

A quiet chuckle left him as she pushed him back down onto the bed, crawling back up to the top of the pillows and holding her arms out to him. He hesitated only a moment before looking at her.

"I don't want you to think differently of me because you learned what she did. She was a sick fuck who I feel no remorse in having killed her. I just…I joined that terrible fraternity to get away from her. Now though, I feel like I've aged decades instead of moments since I met you. You are my home, and the only person I feel safe with. You're it for me."

Her words from the previous evening echoed back to her as more tears rained down her face. Once more, she held her arms out to him, and this time he willingly crawled into them, their heads resting on the same pillow as sleep overtook them both, the outside world forgotten once more.

xoxoxo

Piercedstarling

I think I may keep going on this one….Im actually really digging it =)


	3. Chapter 3

Return to Me

Chapter Three

After Cordelia had outed the coven to the entire world, Zoe felt like she hadn't stopped running through the madness their life had become. She and Queenie had both become Cordelia's new council. As part of their place in the council, Cordelia had given each of them one of the master rooms of the house to themselves. A place of quiet, of respite from the madness that the academy had become. She and Kyle had been given Fiona's old room, the king sized bed a haven for them to balance out everything they had gone through in a year. Each of them had gone through horrific things to get themselves where they were today. But now, the school was thriving once more, a hum of power running steady through the veins of every witch.

Cordelia had asked Kyle if he would help out around the house and school, not as a butler like Spaulding had once been, but as a constant protector and helpful hand once in a while. He was more than happy to help, and did as he was asked. His days were spent protecting the school. His nights however, were beginning to break his heart. Zoe had been so busy with the start of everything that she was exhausted by the end of the day. Often Kyle would end up in bed long before Zoe ever made it there, and in the morning, she was awake and going before he rose. He felt the frustration begin to mount in his heart after this had been happening for more than just a week or two. The weeks began to drag into a month, then two. They had had more than one argument about the fact that he garnered little to none of her time anymore. He worried about her. He saw the circles of exhaustion under her eyes, and the increasing distance he felt from her heart. He knew she was doing what was best for her sister witches, those that needed her. But that didn't change the fact that he needed her most of all.

His anger had reached its peak on an October evening, almost a full year since she had brought him back. He needed to know if they could fulfill the promise of plans they had made the day before to go to the movies and out to dinner just to get away for a few hours. The movie was in the late afternoon, late enough for her to be done with everything for the day and just go. But the time for the movie came and went as he waited patiently, knowing they would still have enough time to go and have dinner if she would just…stop. But as the time ticked by, his patience ebbed away. He felt the anger swell within him as he knew he needed to leave before he did any damage. Although he had changed drastically after Fiona had helped heal his mind, the rage that had settled in his soul at the time knew how to rear its ugly head.

Stalking to the front door, he flung it open as he briskly started walking away from his current home. He felt nothing, not the cold air against his skin, not the sadness in his heart. All he could hear was the racing thud of his heart in his ear as he walked further and further away from that place. Her hell had been him leaving her. He never imagined his own hell would be having to watch her forget he was there. He didn't know where he was going. He just sure as hell knew he wasn't staying there to watch anymore.

It had been one of the younger girls that had run to find Zoe. She came sliding into the kitchen as Zoe helped clear the dishes from dinner. They had a new cook, but it was the girl's responsibility to clean up after meals, and with chores around the house. Her eyes were wide as she tugged on Zoe's shirt tails.

"Miss Zoe Miss Zoe!"

Zoe laughed as she looked down at the young girl. Her name was Hadley, and had been orphaned when her parents had died in a car crash. The foster family that had been caring for her had called Cordelia when they noticed the child had an uncanny relationship with animals, a true healer before she was past the age of a toddler.

"Yes Hadley?"

"Mr. Kyle just walked mad out the front door. His face was angry. Like this!"

She made the angry imitation of Kyle on her small cherub face, and although Zoe wanted to laugh, she felt the fear strike her at the same moment. Why was Kyle so upset? Her thoughts from the past few days all jumbled together to make way for an answer. It was in bed last night; they had made plans…plans that were to have taken place well over 3 hours ago…

"Shit!"

Setting the plates down on the counter, Zoe rushed towards the still open door as she ran out into the night. She shivered as she passed under the iron fence, remembering the pain of dying with the iron ripping her apart. She feared the pain of possibly having lost Kyle would be even greater.

She looked both directions, some kind of clue as to which way he would've gone. She couldn't sense him in any direction, ad if he was angry, he probably didn't want her to find him anyway. She felt a choked sob leave her body as she realized how much she had hurt him. Maybe not even just today, but for awhile. They had all just been so busy, she had put their life together on a back burner until everything calmed down. He hadn't asked much from her. It was a simple date, and she had fucked it up. She apparently didn't need to be a black widow to do damage to the person she loved.

She ran inside, begging Cordelia to use her car to go and look for him. She had no idea what she would say, what she would do to apologize. She just needed to find him. But time slipped past her. She had been looking for him for well over two hours and she couldn't find him anywhere. She felt her hope depleting as she finally pulled back up to the school. She had composed herself to get past any of the girls that might still have been awake. They asked if he was okay, if something had happened, and she could only wave them away. Finally making it to their room, she collapsed in the bed, tears flooding from her eyes as she wrapped around the pillow he used at night. She had taken him for granted, for the endless amounts of love and patience he had given her. And this time, she had surpassed her own selfishness.

Morning came too quickly. A trick, it seemed, that she felt as if she had just closed her eyes, and now she was awoken to the stream of sunshine that felt upon their bed. It was in the moment that her consciousness finally hit her that she twisted in the bed to see if Kyle had come home sometime in the night. But the place where he slept was cold and still half made. She had slept like a lost little girl locked around his pillow all night. Much too small of a girl to be in such a big bed all alone. She felt the hot tears sting her cheeks once more as she pulled the blankets over her head. The witches of Miss Robichaux's could manage a morning without her.

It was like a punch to the stomach. The point he had been trying to make this entire time. She could take a break. These girls were quite self sufficient. She could go on dates with her boyfriend. She could sleep in his arms just a little while longer. All he had ever wanted from her was her time, and even such a small request had been forgotten.

So this was hell…

Ohhh shit y'all I've got ideas =P

Xoxoxo

Piercedstarling


	4. Chapter 4

Return to Me

Chapter Four

He felt like he had been walking all night. His feet just wouldn't stop carrying him away. He loved Zoe. He loved her more than he could ever begin to explain. Walking out that door was the only thing that had saved their room from a destructive path he knew he would create if he had stayed. He knew she loved him. He knew what her hell had been. But he wasn't going to live his existence waiting to be seen or acknowledged. He had lost everything that came before the moment that Madison had flipped their bus. He had no friends, he couldn't return to school, he had murdered the only remaining member of his family. He lived a life of servitude to the power that had saved him. But he did it all willingly to be able to be with her. She was all he wanted. But it had to be equal. She had to be as invested in this as he was or he might as well hack himself back into pieces. Death no longer scared him. It was the half life he found himself wandering through these past few months that frightened him.

It was past midnight when he wandered through the French Quarter. The streets were so alive, so full of people and tourists' getting drunk like every day was Mardi Gras here. He was thankful he was as easily concealed as he wandered. He knew Zoe may have tried to come and find him, and for the first time he was happy she couldn't divine where he was. He would have to face her sometime, but frankly, he didn't want to at the moment. Let her stew in her worry and her sadness. He felt coldhearted thinking such thoughts but he wanted his point proven. All they had in this sick twisted world was time. If she couldn't afford such a thing for him…he didn't want to even walk that path of thoughts. His heart was broken enough as it is.

He could think of nowhere to go, and had nowhere to hide. If he stole a car, he knew he remembered the way to Misty's shack in the swamps. But if he were to get pulled over, he would have a lot of explaining as to how a dead man stole a car to escape. It was close to dawn when he wandered in the cemetery. He saw the mausoleum that Madison had entombed Misty in. The grave that marked Nan's plot, murdered by their former Supreme. God all of it was so damn screwed up. He had accepted this life because it was the only one he had. This is where he had ended up. But the more thought he put in to it, he more he wished he was still the ignorant, brain numbed bastard he had woken up as, before Fiona had declared him their new guard dog and fixed his head. Maybe then this would all be easy. Guard the school, love the girl, breathe. Now, emotions would drown him with all the chaos that surrounded him.

Falling down next to Nan's grave, his legs felt like lead for all the walking he had done. His head ached, all the thoughts flying too fast to make sense of. He wanted only a warm bed and time to calm himself. At least here, he had gotten one of his wishes granted. He pulled his hood up, his legs folding in close to his body as his head rested against the departed witches' headstone. He stared out into the billions of stars as they slowly started fading to light. The first burst of sunrise had begun to creep over the horizon as his eyes started slipping shut. Just a few hours of rest were all he wanted. Once he woke, he would figure out if he could face her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was past 11am by the time Zoe had risen from bed. Her alarm for the past few months was set at such an early hour. 6am to get up and get ready herself before waking the girls and getting ready for the lessons of the day. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in. She had jolted awake hoping to see Kyle in the bed with her, last night a ridiculous dream. But when she saw sunrise through the window and the empty bed behind her, she knew she couldn't get up. She stayed wrapped around his pillow, his scent fading even as she lay there. She had taken him for granted, had let the most important thing in the world to her become second fiddle. She couldn't blame him for leaving. Hell, she should've gotten his bags ready for him at the rate she was going. She had watched the sun rise higher and higher in the sky as she stared out the window of their room. Even now, she wallowed in her sadness instead of fighting to find him. Fighting to keep him. She would never understand why he loved her. No matter how many times he had told her, showed her, made love to her. The lump in her throat only got bigger as she lay there, silent tears running down her face as she waited, hoping to hear the door open and the sound of his heavy footfalls on the stairs. A sound, she knew, that would never come.

She washed her face of the tear stains, brushed her teeth and threw on a pair of leggings and one of the dozen designer shirts that had somehow found their way into her closet. Apparently it was all the rage to new designers to send the witches of Miss Robichaux's Academy their wardrobes. All the attention seeking actually made her sick. Fiona had been right. On their worst day, the women of this coven would still always be above the petty bullshit of the people milling around for attention from power. As descendents of Salem, their heads would be held high. She didn't need extravagance like Madison had. She was happy with the simplicity that her life was. Kyle, the School, the Council. She didn't need to anything else. But he was first. She needed him most.

She wandered down to the kitchen to try and scrounge up some food from breakfast. Although her stomach protested, the knots twisted so tightly with anxiety as to where he might be, she knew she needed to eat. Forcing herself to sit at the counter, her body protested every bite of the fruit salad she attempted to eat. Tears came again as she fought through every mouthful. She felt a warm hand settle on her shoulder as she turned into the embrace of her Supreme.

"I've lost him Cordelia. He's not gonna come back…"

She felt Cordelia pull her closer as she began to speak to her gently.

"Of course he's going to come back Zoe. That boy adores you. But when he's angry… I'm sure he left so he could pull his emotions back together. It's different with all the new girls here. We were use to Kyle's fits of rage before Fiona fixed him. It doesn't mean he doesn't still go through that. He may have thought it best he leave until he could calm himself down."

"Could…could you divine where he is Cordelia? I just…I need to find him."

Cordelia looked at Zoe with a sad simple smile on her face.

"I could. But would that be fair to him?"

"No. But being sick with worry isn't fair to me!"

"My sweet girl, you've been through hell. You know that time moves differently when bad things happen. But this is a lesson. Magic doesn't solve everything, and shouldn't be used to do so either. Tap into your inner power, use it to pull yourself together, or divine yourself where he might be."

Squeezing her tightly for a fraction of a moment, Cordelia went back to work as Zoe sat at the table with her hair locked between her fingers. Her head ached, and Cordelia very well knew that Zoe's ability to divine anything was amateur at best. She needed to pull herself together. She just wished she could breathe around the iron hold that was locked around her heart.

She finally went to stand from her seat when she heard it. The creak of the front door was unmistakable. She had heard it open and close a hundred times already today. But it was the sound that followed that had her heart stuttering. His footsteps were always heavy, a grade below an elephant marching. She heard them as they went from the front door to the staircase, ascending as he made his way towards their room. It was before she even realized she had done it, but she transmuted into their bedroom.

"Jesus Christ!"

He jumped back as she appeared right in front of him. Her large hazel laced eyes found his as he stared down at her.

"Hi."

He dipped his head in acknowledgement of her words as he walked around her towards the bathroom.

"Can you please…just say something? A hello? A fuck you? A go to hell I never want to see you again?"

Stopping before he passed into the entrance way of the bathroom, she saw him sigh as he turned around to face her.

"Hello Zoe."

She felt tears gather in her eyes at the expression on his face. He looked exhausted and angry, but more so than that, he looked sad. Disappointed.

"I'm going to go shower. And then I'm going to pack a bag and I'm going to go out to Misty's shack for a couple days. I should be back before the girls go to sleep Sunday."

Turning to enter the bathroom once more, he faltered when her next words left her.

"Are you leaving me?"

His breath remained steady as he held onto the words he practiced time and time again on the walk home from the cemetery. He wanted to be spiteful, tell her he might be gone for good. But he loved her too much to be that person.

"I'm going to go because you need to straighten the priorities in your life. I get that this coven is your life. I get that these girls need cared for, and guidance. But in the end of the day, you have always been my first priority. The number one thing I wake up for and fight for everyday. I love you Zoe. I love you more than I can begin to explain. But yesterday wasn't the first time something like that has happened. Wasn't the second or the third either. I don't wake up to you in my arms anymore. Hell I barely go to sleep with you in them anymore…"

"I know and I'm sorry!"

The words wailed from her as she began to see how very deeply his hurt ran. His hand rose as he paused his words, his resolve to say what he needed to stronger than his desire to comfort her.

"I know you're sorry. You're always sorry Zoe. You told me your hell was me breaking up with you, saying I didn't love you over and over. Mine is this. What we're doing. The fact that I've slipped so far from your mind that I am eventually forgotten altogether. I'm tired Zoe. I'm tired of holding no importance in your life at the moment."

"That's not true!"

A sad smile crossed his face as he invaded her space, his lips pressed to her forehead as he leaned closer to her ear, two words whispered in her ear.

"Prove it."

Humanizing Kyle is so very fun =P

Read, review, tell me whatcha think =)

xoxoxo

PiercedStarling


	5. Chapter 5

Return to Me

Chapter Five

Authors Note: holy hell this only started as a one shot!

"Prove it."

Her head swam as she looked into the darkened chocolate eyes that bore into her own. Before she could utter a word, he had turned, already divesting himself of his soiled clothes as he walked to the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on as her mind still ran around what he had said. She knew she had fucked up, but she didn't know the extent of how much she had hurt him until now. There was a legitimate possibility she could lose him, and the iron fist clenched around her heart only tightened its hold. Running from the room, she knocked abruptly on Cordelia's door before hearing the invitation for entrance.

"I need to know if I can use one of the cars for a few days. I can't lose him like this. He wants to go to Misty's shack out in the swamps, and I'd like to go with him."

The Supreme smiled sadly as she looked at her, a small nod of her head the approval she was looking for.

"Sounds like a wonderful place to clear one's head."

"I'll be back Sunday night before class on Monday morning."

"Zoe. It's okay. Take the time you need. I promise we will fare just fine for you to put yourself back together."

Her head just kept spinning as she tried to collect herself, nodding to Cordelia as she closed the door behind her, rushing back into the room to hear that Kyle was still in the shower. Hurriedly she ran to grab a bag, pulling clothes and necessities into it blindly as she fought through another set of tears. Two words kept running through her head on repeat, a sad taunt echoing in her head.

Prove It.

Before she could think to stop herself, she was moving towards the bathroom, her clothes shedding as she climbed into the shower behind him. Her tear stained face was greeted by the sight of him, naked and scarred, his head leaned back under the shower nozzle, his messy blonde locks slicked back as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. Her eyes followed the path of the suds, rolling down his body in waves before swirling in the drain below. Wiping the water from his face, his eyelids drifted back as he gazed at her. She saw how guarded his eyes had become around her, defensive and pained. She did that to him. If it were possible, her self-hatred only grew. She felt her eyes fall as his stare penetrated into her, a shiver coursing through her veins despite the Louisiana heat.

Zoe stepped up to him, watching as their feet aligned before raising her eyes to his once more. Kyle's eyes had visibly softened, and she pushed her luck once more as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head coming to rest in the crook of his neck. For an agonizingly long moment, he did nothing but stand there, until finally his arms came around her naked waist, holding her tightly in his grasp. She heard a gentle sigh leave Kyle's lips as his cheek rested against her head.

"I'm going with you."

The words were barely a whisper, not wanting to ruin the moment between them. But he had to know. If Kyle wanted her to fight for him, she would.

"You're leaving an awful lot behind to go hang out in the swamps for a few days."

It was her get out of jail free card. Bait, hanging in the air for her to take and stay.

"And let you have all the fun by yourself?"

Zoe could feel the tension ebb and flow away from his body. His arms held her a bit closer, his heart pounded a bit harder. She felt his lips brush against her forehead softly. She couldn't help it, for the first time in almost twenty four hours; she felt a smile break from her.

"The faster we finish showering, the quicker we can leave…"

She felt the bubble of excitement rise in her throat as he washed off hastily. Stepping from the shower, he turned to her with a towel open, wrapping her gently as he used his own to dry her legs. This was the first time they had had more than a few moments of contact in weeks. She felt a magical glow emanate from her wherever his touch seemed to land.

Dressing and packing a bag in record time, they raided the kitchen for food to tide them over while they hid away in the swamps. Walking to the car hand in hand, he opened her door before stashing their bags and supplies in the trunk. Sliding into the seat next to her, her hand immediately found his as they pulled away from the school, heading for the freeway as the thick heat flew by.

"Do you think you can handle a few magic free days Zoe?"

Her eyes sparkled with mischief as they gathered speed, a smirk gracing her face.

"I'll prove I can."

Ok I know this is really only a filler chapter but I like it!

Read review peace love

xoxoxo

Piercedstarling


	6. Chapter 6

Return To Me

Chapter Six

Zoe's foot tapped the pedal of the newly acquired car that had found its way to the school within the past few months. The car purred beneath her grip on the wheel as she slid her hand over to interlace with her passengers. He had been contently letting the wind rush through his hair as it rushed through his open window. The sun had shown gorgeously down on his beautiful blonde hair as she glanced at his face as her hand wound its way within his own. Catching her eye, his fingers slid home as he squeezed her hand gently. A small smile graced his lips as he turned his face into the hand it was resting on. His eyes closed as the smile stayed on his lips. She could feel her heart swell with silent hope.

She made only one stop to get some additional supplies before taking the back roads into the wet swamps of Louisiana. She remembered the first and second time she had come to this place. She had been so grateful and intrigued by Misty. The endless loop of hell was something she remembered, and feared. She couldn't, and downright refused to lose him.

Kyle had remained mostly silent the entire way back to what had been his temporary residence. He had only spent a few weeks out here. But it had been enough to understand why Misty had lived there permanently. The silence had stretched for miles, except for the sounds of the nature around them. Her shack had been far enough from water to avoid any run ins with alligators, and the rest was simply being in tune with the life forces that surrounded you. It was dangerously beautiful.

Walking the short distance to the shack from where they had to park to hide the car, they both felt the sweat that built up on their skin from the thick heat that settled from the humidity. It was October, and still a solid eighty degrees outside. After getting inside, Zoe found all the damage Misty had said happened after Hank had shot up the place. Not enough to destroy the humble shack, but enough to slaughter the witch within had Myrtle not warned her of what was going to happen.

Throwing their bags onto the floor near the bed, Zoe threw up the bug netting to cover the bed, and stripped down to nothing but a tank top and the boy shorts she had thrown on after the shower. Walking over, Kyle's eyes had roamed every inch of her body before she could even reach him across the room. Kissing him softly, her hands slipped under his tshirt, dancing her fingers up his ribs, she motioned her head up as she peeled the tshirt up and over his head, the scars hidden under her hands as she rested them on his shoulders.

She felt her eyes lock on his, wondering and fearing they might still hold the guarded sad look they had only hours before. But as the mid afternoon breeze billowed through the room, he looked like the Kyle she met once at a party what seemed like eons ago. His eyes were light and playful, the small smile that had been splayed across his face during the car ride here had settled into a delighted smirk as his hands settled on her hips. She found herself mesmerized by the quirk of his lips, and how much she had missed them. The lips that had brought her to life, that had caused her to crash over the edge of glorious orgasms, that had wakened her on quiet Sunday mornings with silent I love you's kissed all over her body. She felt the tears gather in her eyes the longer she gazed at his perfect lips. His face quickly settled from confident to concern in the fraction of a moment. She felt the surprised breath she stole from him as she pushed forward and kissed him. Sliding her small hand up, she cradled his cheek within her hand as she felt the tears roll treacherously from behind her eyes. She felt him pull her ever closer to him as he lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. Walking to the bed, he settled her in his lap as she kissed down his neck and across his collarbone as quiet tears still stained her face.

"Zoe…"

"No, please. Please don't stop."

Shaking his head, he pulled her back as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. She couldn't maintain eye contact as she turned her head. Her eyes slipped shut, even as more tears leaked from the side.

"You couldn't take your eyes off me as we sped eighty-five down the freeway, but you're wrapped around me like a vine and can't look me in the eye?"

Laughing softly, she turned her head to look at him.

"There's my girl. You gonna tell me why you're crying?"

His voice was so soft, so comforting that she felt a fresh batch of tears spring to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kyle. I'm just so fucking sorry."

She knew she probably looked like a mess, puffy eyes from crying, sniffling like an emotional train wreck. She buried her head into the crook of his shoulder as she felt the word circle off her tongue over and over again.

"I missed you so much. I couldn't find you. Hadley told me you stormed out and I lost it. I'm so selfish. But I need you, I need you to breathe, I need you to live Kyle. I just didn't realize how much I hurt you. You have every reason to pack your stuff and leave…"

She heard herself hiccup over the last word as she imagined hell over and over as he had left her. But she felt Kyle's hands come to hold her face within his grasp.

"I have a question for you. One question."

Her eyes furrowed in her silent request of what his question was.

"Do you love me?"

Her face softened as she heard his question. Her hazel eyes blazed with her answer without the word needing to even leave her lips, but she voiced it anyway.

"With everything that I am I love you. More than life, more than magic, more than anything."

"Then know that with everything I am I love you. More than life, more than anything. That is why I came back. That is why you came here with me. That is why I will forgive you no matter how angry I might become. That is why our hearts broke when we didn't wake up together. But that is what I have been telling you. We are better when we are together, and not when we're apart. I've watched the circles grow under your eyes from exhaustion, and I have woken too many days without you in my arms. I'm not asking for the world. I just want you because you are my world. But I need you to understand this as well. We are gonna fight, we're gonna do shit we might regret, I might have to walk away to save a potential path of destruction…"

His fingers slid through her hair as he brushed it away from her face.

"But no matter what, I'm always gonna come home Zoe. I'm never gonna want someone else. I'm never gonna need someone else. You are my universe, all broken down into a single person. Your power runs through my veins, and your name is etched onto my heart. But you gotta remember I'm human too. A monster of one, but human still. My heart breaks just like every other humans."

Her arms wrapped impossibly tighter around him as he finished what he had to say.

"You're it for me too."

Hugging her close he chuckled softly.

"I hoped I was. So do I get to make love to my girl now?"

Muahahaha. At least we all know next chapter is going to be a smutty one….sorry about the slight hiatus. I got a new job and had a bunch of other crazy stuff going on. I apologize! Hopefully Ill have next chapter up within the week =)

xoxoxo

Piercedstarling


End file.
